the_glee_wiki_glee_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Call Me Maybe/Jar of Hearts
Call Me Maybe/Jar of Hearts is a mashup containing Call Me Maybe originally by Carly Rae Jepsen and Jar of Hearts originally by Christina Perri. It was featured in Love/Hate, the second episode of the first series. The song is sung by The Spotlight Stealers as part of the assignment of the week, sing either a love song or an anti-love song. Lyrics Olivia I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell, And now you're in my way Cassidy I'd trade my soul for a wish, Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this, But now you're in my way Hinton I learned to live, half-alive And now you want me one more time Spotlight Stealer Boys Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? Spotlight Stealer Girls It's hard to look right, At you baby, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? The Spotlight Stealers Who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul So don't come back for me Who do you think you are? Liam I hear you're asking all around If I am anywhere to be found I have grown too strong To ever fall back in your arms Harrison Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin' Where you think you're going, baby? Spotlight Stealer Girls Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? Spotlight Stealer Boys It's hard to look right, At you baby, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? The Spotlight Stealers Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul So don't come back for me Who do you think you are? Ace Dear, it took so long Just to feel alright Remember how to put back The light in my eyes Willow I wish I had missed The first time that we kissed 'Cause you broke all your promises And now you're back you don't get to get me back Narise (Epiphany & RJ) It's hard to look right, (Hard to look right) At you baby, But here's my number, (Hey, hey hey) So call me, maybe? The Spotlight Stealers Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? Who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul So don't come back for me Don't come back at all And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul Don't come back for me Don't come back at all Amy, Ben, Dakota & Jordan Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are? So call me, maybe? Videos Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Sung By The Spotlight Stealers Category:Songs Sung By Olivia Shanton Category:Songs Sung By Cassidy Holbrook Category:Songs Sung By Hinton Crawford Category:Songs Sung By Liam Teixeira Category:Songs Sung By Harrison Sanders Category:Songs Sung By Ace Banner Category:Songs Sung By Willow Dobrev Category:Songs Sung By Narise Ersando Category:Songs Sung By Epiphany Marlez Category:Songs Sung By RJ Denwood Category:Songs Sung By Amy Manning Category:Songs Sung By Benjamin Pierce Category:Songs Sung By Dakota Pearce Category:Songs Sung By Jordan Blue Category:Mashups Category:Songs